I Stayed for You
by Sterling Mack
Summary: Mon-El decides to stay on Earth for a special someone.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or story, all rights reserved to DC Tv and DC Comics. Contains male on male sex. This would be rated MA.

"I Will Stay, for You."

By: Stirling Mack

Winn is in the DEO lab making modifications to gadgets he invented when he says to himself, "I should have told Mon-El I loved him when I had the chance." As he finishes his sentence he hears someone walk into the lab. He thinks it's Alex needing adjustments to her new gun when he hears a familiar voice, "I love you too Winn." Winn turns around to see Mon-El standing there. "I should have told you from the moment I met you. You were the first person on this planet to treat me as a friend and show me compassion." Mon-El walks closer to Winn telling him the reasons for loving him. He gets within a foot of Winn and stops, raising his hand to wipe a tear from Winn's eye. Winn grabs Mon-El by the face and pulls him in for a deep kiss. "I thought you, Imra and Brainy had to go back to the future?" Winn questioned. "Imra told me to come back to help Kara take down Reign. And to be with the person I am truly meant to be with. I came back for you and I will stay, for you" Mon-El said kissing Winn back. The two leave the lab and walk home to celebrate, little does Winn know Mon-El has one more surprise for him.

Back at Winn's apartment he and Mon-El open a bottle of wine and toast to Mon-El staying and to their relationship. As the night goes on the couple retires to the couch, Winn curled up under Mon-El's arm when Mon-El gets up and faces Winn. "I have thought this moment through since my first time I had to leave Earth and I swore to myself that if I ever found my way back to you I would do this." Mon-El gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box, Winn gasps and puts his hand over his mouth in shock. "Winn, I have loved you since the moment I met you, and every day is so much better when you're here with me. So, Winslow Schott Jr. of Earth, will you marry me?" Winn starts crying and nods his head yes, he finally is able to mutter out the words, "Of course you idiot!" Mon-El slides the ring onto Winn's finger and brings him into a loving and passionate kiss. Winn immediately calls Kara to tell her the good news, she freaks out and congratulates them, Mon-El asks if she could be his maid of honor and Kara eagerly accepts. The two call the rest of their friends to tell them, once they are done they settle in for the night, cuddling up to each other as newly engaged men. Mon-El kisses Winn on the forehead and tells him how lucky he is to have found the person he is meant to be with, Winn agrees and kisses him back.

Winn wakes up just admiring his new fiancé, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Mon-El's eyes flutter open and he smiles, greeting his fiancé with a good morning kiss. "You know we never really celebrated our engagement the Daxem way." Mon-El says with a smirk smile on his face. "And what would that be?" Winn sarcastically replies, interlacing his fingers with Mon-El's. "Normally it is customary for the couple to have sex shortly after the engagement. For good luck." Mon-El winks and smiles. Winn says he doesn't want to dishonor the customs of his new people and he especially doesn't want to bring bad luck into his marriage. Winn straddles Mon-El and starts violently kissing him, he starts by kissing his lips, then his neck, slowing down to softly kiss his chest and abs when he reaches his boxers. Mon-El nods and tells Winn to take them off, after he removes them Winn is hit in the face with Mon-El's 9inch cock. "I can't tell you how long I have waited for this." Winn says as he grabs the monster and takes it in his mouth. Mon-El starts moaning, he leans up and runs his hand down Winn's back, slipping his hand down Winn's boxers and starts fingering his ass. Winn releases Mon-El's cock to look up at him and tell him more. Mon-El slides a second finger in his ass, Winn moans around his cock. Mon-El tells Winn to get up and take his boxers off. Winn stands up and slides his boxers down and his 8.5inch cock springs free. "Beautiful, just like the rest of you." Mon-El says kissing Winn's dick. Mon-El takes the whole thing into his mouth at once and starts swirling his tongue around. Winn moans loudly and his knees start shaking, Mon-El slides his fingers back into Winn's ass and starts going hard. Win shouts out, "Babe I'm gonna cum if you don't stop!" Mon-El comes off Winn's cock with a pop sound, stands up and tells him in a deep husky voice, "Now we can't have that just yet, we just started." Winn lays down on his back and puts his legs on Mon-El's shoulders. "You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do this with you Winn." Mon-El pushes his cock in Winn's ass, he winces in pain for a split second and then it turns into pleasure once Mon-El is fully sheathed inside Winn. Winn asks for a moment to get adjusted to Mon-El's size, then he tells him to go. Mon-El starts thrusting slowly, then Winn tells him to go faster, Mon-El starts pounding his ass but being careful enough not to break anything, he still needs to be able to walk down the isle and sit down from time-to-time. Winn is furiously jacking himself off, he can feel his climax building. He starts moaning louder and louder, then finally shouts out, "I'M GONNA CUM!" Mon-El responds "Cum for me baby, I want to see you shoot that load!" with a few more pumps Winn climaxes, shooting so high in the air that it hits Mon-El on the chin. As Winn climaxes he tightens around Mon-El's cock, causing the Daxemite to cum deep inside Winn's ass, "Oh baby yes! God fuck yes!" Mon-El shouts. Mon-El pulls out, wipes off the cum from his chin and eats it. "Tastes like you baby, so good." Mon-El smiles and gives Winn a kiss. They decide to lay there for a moment and relax. Winn leans over to Mon-El and says, "I am so happy you came back and I'm even happier that I'm going to be your husband, I love you Mon-El of Daxem." Winn smiles and looks into his fiancé's eyes. "I would do anything for you, I love you Winslow Schott Jr. of Earth. I can't wait to marry you." Mon-El said. The two shared a kiss and went back to cuddling.


End file.
